Dave
Dave is one of theFelonius Gru Minions. Appearance Dave is a two-eyed and medium-sized minion with nice combed hair. Personality Dave is an intelligent minion who is kind, caring, and funny, but sometimes accident-prone. He is skillful at video games like his friend Stuart, shown when the two are playing on a gaming console. Dave likes ice cream, as shown when Gru calls him and Stuart while they are having an Ice Cream Party, he's still eating Ice Cream before he goes to Gru. He is always very excited as seen when he fired his Rocket Launcher, his signature weapon. He is also good at using weapons and making cupcakes, among other foods. Plot ''Despicable Me'' Dave is present when Gru is telling the minions of his next great plan. Before Gru can tell the Minions what they are going to steal, they whip out their weapons, including Dave who arms himself with a rocket launcher, which he then fires into a group of Minions. After scolded by Gru, Dave says "Ditto!" for apology. One of the minions walks over to Dave while Gru is telling him to stop and punches him in the shoulder for payback. Later that night, he asks Gru for goodnight kisses for him and the minions. He is the first one to be kissed by Gru. After he is kissed by Gru, he comes back and cuts in line. However, Gru recognizes him and asks "Didn't I get you already?". Dave gets hit at the back of the head by Josh. ''Despicable Me 2'' Dave, Stuart and Tim are in a cupcake shop in the Paradise Shopping Mall, along with Gru, who works undercover as the owner of the shop with Lucy being assigned as his partner. Dave has a crush on her. His first introduction with Lucy starts when he shows his cupcake, which she kicks into the air and smashes onto the bench. Directly after Lucy crushed the cupcake, she then grabs Dave and pins him against the bench – ready to hit him. After Lucy learns that Dave works for Gru, she tells Dave he's free to go. Dave starts to walk away, but before that, he looks up to Lucy and starts daydreaming about dating her, leaving him air-kissing. When Gru and Lucy are doing their first mission, Dave is waiting by the car outside together with Stuart. Later, he is having an ice cream party with Stuart, Jerry, Carl, and Kevin. Gru interrupts the party and asks Kevin and Jerry to watch the girls, while he asks Dave and Stuart to follow him. When Dave gets the call from Gru to rescue him and Lucy, Dave starts acting right away. Crashing through the mall's entrance (Dave is the one steering the car and Stuart pushing the accelerator), Dave and Stuart miss pulling over for Gru and Lucy twice. Before Eduardo can catch them, Dave and Stuart knock him out with the car. Lucy opens the car door and is greeted by Dave and Stuart (who seems to have a crush on her as well, shown when he pushes the accelerator). After Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Eduardo has kidnapped Lucy, Gru picks Stuart and Dave – who are at the middle of a video game – to follow him to rescue Lucy. As a disguise, Dave and Stuart are painted purple, in order to fit in with the crowd of mutated Minions. Dave figures out how to communicate with them, though it all ends in him ruining his disguise and Gru's plan for rescuing Lucy. The trio were forced to run for their lives, eventually cornered at one of the estate's turrets. Thankfully, Dr. Nefario, the girls and the un-mutated minions turn up in the airship and fire a PX-41 antidote-laced jelly at the mutated minions, reverting them back to normal. ''Minions'' Dave is a minor character in the film Minions. According to the screenplay written by Brian Lynch, while Kevin is away for searching a new boss, the minions play soccer desperately in Minion Ice Cave. Dave suddenly exclaims that he found a new boss, Yetis, and the minions gather to take a look; Dave quiets his tribe down so that the yeti can speak, though it just blows a raspberry. Later, when the minions are driven by yetis, they are disoriented. A minion takes out a map Walter but he doesn't know how to read it, so Dave grabs it and announces the direction to go. But suddenly a bear wakes up beneath the snowy land, so the minions begin to run in horror. With the help of the map, Dave becomes the actual leader of his tribe and leads them to England, but they at first arrive in Australia, India, and the United States. At the gap between Australia and India, He jumps down from the cliff first, but his jacket is stuck by a tree while other minions pile up for making a bridge; when they are in the United States, they even go into a recording of the moon landing scene, indicating that the news is a hoax. At last, the minions arrive at Westminster by the subway; Dave and the other minions march though the platform excitedly with minionese saying : Mind the gap . According to the screenplay, the minion that answers the phone of Kevin from Scarlet's Plane is Dave, but it's inconsistent because that minion is one-eyed. ''Despicable Me 3'' Dave appears again in the girls' honeymoon party for Gru and Lucy. He, along with Jerry, dress in Hawaii-like costumes and they sing 'Tiki Tiki Babeloo' together as amusement for the family. Later, after all the other Minions decide to leave Gru, he and Jerry are "promoted" since they are the only minions that stay with Gru. Due to this, Dave and Jerry come with Gru's family to see Dru, where they each befriend a pig and often make mischief inside Dru's mansion, such as attacking Fritz because a "kick me" sign is posted behind him, or laughing at the statues of Dru's ancestors. Quotes "Ditto." -'' As an expression of shame. (Despicable Me and Minion Rush) ''"Voilà!"' '''- Dave showing his minion cupcake to Lucy and Gru. (Despicable Me 2) Other Appearances ''Orientation Day He was one of the newbie minions along with ( Chuck and Norman ) to become a bomb transporter, identified by his ID card. He was excited to become a bomb transporter after he and other minions watched the introduction short of Gru's Lab which was narrated. ''Puppy'' One day, Dave is washing windows when he sees people walking their dogs around the neighborhood. He wants a puppy because of this and tries to leash Kyle, a squirrel, a pigeon, and a ladybug. Though he fails, a Miniature UFO comes along and "abducts" the ladybug. Dave, curious about the new creature, feeds the UFO cheeseballs. The UFO reciprocates and the two bond as owner and pet for a period of time. When the UFO blows up the TV out of anger at a fictional UFO being attacked in a film, Dave and his pet are kicked out by Gru. While stargazing, the UFO admits it misses its home, so Dave beams a e-mail to the star system that his pet came from. Sometime later, the UFO's peers touch down at Gru's neighborhood, and Dave says goodbye to his pet UFO, though not before his pet gives back and enlarges the ladybug it abducted. With this newly huge ladybug, Dave has a new pet to look forward to. Minion Rush Dave is the main protagonist and the default character in the mobile game Despicable Me: Minion Rush. Like in Despicable Me, he is overly rambunctious, though unlike the other minions, he walked in later in the intro video and only started getting excited when Gru talked through the loudspeaker, through which he asked Dave to settle down. A nearby minion Jerry then punches him. Gru announces the Minion of the week to be Paul. Gru then presents the Minion of the Year trophy, which many minions start to fight for. While the other minions squabble amongst themselves, Dave goes away and starts the Minion Rush game for the player. In the game, almost every costume is created for Dave. AMC Promo Unlike the first two films and Minion Rush, Dave is shown to be a considerate moviegoer who tries to turn off his phone before the movie starts, but an Evil Minion sitting besides him swallows his phone. The phone then rings and the Evil Minion starts to panic, to which Dave presses his stomach to turn it off. The Evil Minion hugs Dave as the movie starts. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Trivia *Dave is one of the very few minions who are not kidnapped and turned evil. *Dave is apparently kept on speed dial on Gru's home telephone.http://img.ctrlv.in/img/16/07/03/5779613d31dc8.jpg *In Despicable Me, Dave is the first minion that Gru kissed. *He is similar to Mike; both of them have the same hair, eyes and overall outside look. *In Despicable Me, he was voiced by Chris Renaud. *In the film Minions, his hair is short, but it becomes longer and combed when he and his tribe exile. *Dave is currently one of the only minions that appears in every film of the Despicable Me franchise (Despicable Me, Despicable Me 2, Minions, and Despicable Me 3). *Dave is currently one of the only minions that never went to State Prison (the other being Jerry). References Navigation DM2 WorriedMinions.png|A new 3D worried for Minions vs. Evil Minion|link=DM2_WorriedMinions.png Category:Minions Category:Featured Articles Category:Minion Rush Characters Category:Characters